Letter to Home
by SPB
Summary: (Originally published on FiMFiction.) Having settled into his new life at Princess Twilight's School of Friendship, Sandbar writes a letter to his cousin, Double Diamond, to thank him for allowing him to attend. And in the letter, he'll detail things he's largely kept to himself.


For Sandbar, it had simply been another fun filled day of classes, and hanging out with his friends. Those five creatures were what made attending the school so much fun.

It wasn't that Sandbar hated learning, or found the classes to be boring. On the contrary, he enjoyed how his professors changed up the lesson plans and did things he was certain no other school would do. Since when was there a school that allowed its students to practice buckball, or have cupcakes for lunch? And what about all those animals Fluttershy loved to bring in? No other school in Equestria would ever approve of even one tenth of that stuff.

But considering friendship was at the core of the school, Sandbar always found his friends to create the memories he remembered most fondly. Whether it be Gallus and Smolder's constant pranking, Silverstream and Yona's energy, or Ocellus transforming into creatures so small you'd need a microscope to see them properly.

However, one subject that the colt never really brought up in his circle of friends, was family. He wasn't particularly interested in the kind of family his friends had, and they never asked about his. The best he knew of so far, was that Grandpa Gruff was Gallus' legal guardian, and Smolder had a brother that she'd once shared a nest with.

Aside from his professors and the principal (and guidance counselor), Sandbar's family was something that no one knew about it. But although in public he never brought it up, in private the earth pony with a light yellow coat kept in touch with one relative. The one responsible for allowing him to attend the school of friendship. His cousin, Double Diamond.

And so it was that Sandbar was staying up past most of his fellow students, carefully writing out his reply to the latest letter he'd gotten from Double Diamond, with the only source of light being a lone candle he'd lit himself.

"Hey, Sandbar, you mind blowing that candle out? Some of us are trying to get our beauty sleep." The voice of Gallus softly called out, alerting the colt to the fact that he wasn't alone. In keeping with the school theme, students mingled with each other outside of classes. To the point where they even shared sleeping quarters. Sandbar usually shared a room with Gallus or Ocellus. Only occasionally would he sleep in the same room as Silverstream or Yona (he had good reasons for never sleeping in the same room as Smolder).

Sandbar simply whispered in reply. "No need to harsh your vibe, Gallus. Just writing a quick letter to home, that's all. I promise I'll be done soon."

"Sounds nice, just don't start talking to yourself." Gallus answered, and the sound of rustling sheets signaled to Sandbar that the griffon had gone back to sleep. He was alone once more.

Making good on his promise, the colt picked up the quill from his desk and began to write out his letter:

 _Dear Cousin Double Diamond,_

 _Sorry I haven't wrote back to you for a while, but life has been so much fun here at Princess Twilight's School of Friendship. Hard to believe I've already been here for over nine months now. I guess it's true what they say: 'Time flies when you're having fun.'_

 _I know I've already told you about my cool friends, Gallus, Smolder, Silverstream, Yona, and Ocellus. I really wish you could come here and meet them. They're a lot of fun._

 _Gallus likes to act like a tough guy, but he's actually quite nice once you get to know him. And you should see him in gym class, he pulls no punches at any sport. Whether it's dodgeball, buckball, hoofball, anything with a ball really. But he's a team player through and through._

 _Smolder seems to be the only one really capable of giving Gallus a run for his money. The two seem to compete even more than professors Applejack and Rainbow Dash did during the Running of the Leaves, whatever that means. Also, word of advice, you do_ _ **NOT**_ _wanna share a room with Smolder at night. Not only does she snore, but when she does she breathes smoke._

 _Silverstream is an interesting creature, she's actually the niece of her nation's queen. And she has a brother, Terramar. He payed a visit recently, and Silverstream couldn't stop gushing about him. He's definitely not as loud and outgoing as his sister though. But he seems to have more experience at being both a hippogriff, and a seapony. I heard something about how he does a lot of back and forth between them._

 _Yona, well, aside from her killer hugs she's quite a gentle giant. It doesn't take much to get her excited, and when she gets excited, she tends to be clumsy. But as long as you're not in the path of her horns, and you're not a vase or a bust, you're fine. And her fur is so soft and so thick. I have to wonder how she never seems to get hot despite wearing that._

 _And as for Ocellus, she's the most serious about studying out of all of us. Once, we joked about her being a bookworm, and then she actually turned into a worm just to play along. She has plenty of stories about her Uncle Thorax though, about how the hive he rules used to be a lot less friendly. Supposedly, it was because of this evil queen that got overthrown and banished._

 _Speaking of evil, I haven't heard anything about that chancellor that tried to shut down this school. I know it's probably not nice to talk ill of others behind their backs, but Neighsay wasn't a very nice pony from what I got to see of him. I really don't understand why he had such a problem with a school that wasn't up to_ _ **his**_ _standards. I get that he's the head of the EEA, but I don't think that gives him the sole authority to decide what schools should be like. If only he could see how successful this school's been since it started up, I'm sure he'd change his mind._

 _I can't write for much longer, it's getting quite late. And I'm already staying up late as it is. I've got a big friendship test to study for, and my grades haven't exactly been the best as of lately._

 _So let me just say, thanks again for letting me attend this school. And tell Mom and Dad not to worry about me, I'm doing great. I really miss them though, and I hope they can make it for the next Friends and Family Day, or the next major holiday._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your cousin, Sandbar._

With his letter now written, Sandbar slipped it into an envelope marked for its intended destination, put a stamp on it, and then blew out his candle. He'd mail that letter first thing in the morning, before classes started.

* * *

On the slopes high above the village he called home, Double Diamond was doing what he did best, skiing. After all, it was what he'd gotten his cutie mark in. And although he'd more or less assumed leadership of that village which was still deciding on a name (the choices were narrowed down to Cutie Markless Village, Equality Town, and Cutie Vault Village), the earth pony stallion still appreciated that he could find time to partake in his favorite pastime.

After over an hour of skiing up and down slope after slope after slope, however, Double Diamond decided that enough was enough. As much as he might like to stay out in the snow, the stallion with a coat the same color as the snow surrounding him knew he had important responsibilities to tend to back in the village. Responsibilities that couldn't wait.

Entering his hut and shaking off the snow from his equipment, Double Diamond was surprised to notice there was a letter addressed to him on his desk. " _It must be from Sandbar._ " He thought, and trotted over to pick it up.

Reading it to himself, Double Diamond's suspicions were confirmed. And he smiled as he carefully set the read letter down. " _I'll have to find a way to pass this onto his parents, wherever they are. If only they could see for themselves how far their little Sandbar is coming along._ " He thought to himself.

But that could wait, the letter wasn't going anywhere. Double Diamond's important responsibilities as leader of the town came first. And with Sugar Belle now frequenting Ponyville to attend baking lessons with Mrs. Cake, it was all the more imperative a pony familiar with the town and experienced in its layout take charge.


End file.
